


Танец с продолжением

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pole Dancing, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: Дерек едва не уронил только что налитую для себя полную чашку чая.Стайлз, мать его, умел танцевать у пилона и собирался продемонстрировать им это.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 61





	Танец с продолжением

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poles Continued](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616946) by [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly). 



> Бета Reckless London

Дерек едва не уронил только что налитую для себя полную чашку чая. Лишь его оборотнические рефлексы позволили не наделать шума, который привлек бы всеобщее внимание и дал всем понять, насколько сильно его заинтересовал разговор в другом конце комнаты.

Стайлз танцевал у пилона.  
Стайлз — чертов танцор.  
Стайлз, мать его, умел танцевать у пилона и собирался продемонстрировать им это.

Господи, как Дереку пережить этот вечер? Или лучше спросить: как Дереку выжить и не выдать всю глубину его огромной и безумной увлеченности Стайлзом? У него не было шансов сбежать с шоу без кучи вопросов о причинах, к тому же Бойд знал, насколько ему нравится Стайлз, и он наверняка притащил бы Дерека обратно, даже если бы тому пришлось оказать сопротивление.

Вообще-то Бойд отличный друг. Чаще всего. А иногда он превращался в предателя, который мог спокойно предложить пятьдесят баксов, словно какую-то мелочь, чтобы уговорить любовь всей жизни Дерека на демонстрацию танца, заставив его самого пылать изнутри и чувствовать себя глупо.

Стайлз все ещё ворчал на своих назойливых и любопытных друзей, когда Дерек нашел в себе силы выглянуть из кухни.  
Все проигнорировали его, предвкушающе улыбаясь, они натянули верхнюю одежду, разобрали со стола свои вещи и потянулись к входной двери. Бойд повернулся к Дереку с хитрой улыбкой.  
— О, вот ты где! — ухмыльнулся он, — я как раз собирался позвать тебя. Ты слышал? Стайлз собирается танцевать на пилоне для нас. Будет весело, да?  
— Весело, — повторил Дерек, надеясь, что его нейтральный тон доходчиво передал Бойду, какие кары его ждут. — Отлично.  
— Ты тоже идешь? — спросил Стайлз, прислонившись к стене и засунув руки в карманы своих джинсов — скинни джинсов, слишком узких для того, чем он собирался заняться в ближайшее время, а это означало, что Стайлзу придётся снять их, и на этой мысли Дерек завис.  
— Конечно он идет! — воскликнула Эрика, подхватывая Дерека под руку и ведя его на выход вместе со всеми, не дожидаясь, пока он поставит свою кружку. — Никто из нас не пропустит такое зрелище!

Дорога до квартиры Эрики и Бойда была недолгой, поэтому спустя несколько минут вся компания собралась в дальней комнате.  
Посреди нее уже возвышался складной металлический шест, который, как знал Дерек, надёжно закреплялся для того, чтобы свободно крутиться на нем во время танца.  
Дерек наблюдал, как Стайлз с задумчивым выражением лица проверяет оборудование, щелкает тумблерами и пробует, сильно ли скользит пилон при вращении.  
— Где ты всему этому научился? — подал голос Айзек, с волнением ожидая начала представления. — В смысле, в Джунглях не стали бы платить за выступление людям без опыта, так ведь?  
— Помнишь, в выпускном классе я согласился ходить вместе с Эллисон в зал трижды в неделю? — спросил его Стайлз. — Так вот, там была группа полдэнса с большими скидками на занятия. Ну, и мне стало любопытно.  
— Чувак, я думал, вы на кикбоксинг ходили! — опешил Скотт.  
— Эллисон ходила, — поправил его Стайлз, — а ты уже сам додумал, что я занимаюсь тем же, и я не стал разубеждать тебя, чтобы не давать повода для подколок.  
— Кто-нибудь вообще знал об этом? — поинтересовался Бойд.  
— Дэнни знает, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз, – он всегда оставляет самые щедрые чаевые.

Дерек пораженно замер, представив, как Стайлз соблазнительно раздевается, подсвечиваемый разноцветными софитами, а Дэнни-гребаный-Махилани засовывает двадцатку ему в шорты. Он подавил ревнивый рык, застрявший в горле, и вцепился когтями в свои джинсы.  
— Итак! — бодрым тоном объявил Стайлз, хлопнув в ладоши, чтобы привлечь внимание оборотней. — Что мы будем делать? Эрика, у тебя здесь есть музыка?

Эрика подключила к колонкам свой айпод и, рассеянно мурлыча себе под нос, стала искать в плейлисте подходящий трек.

Когда Дерек перевел взгляд на Стайлза, то едва не проглотил свой язык от изумления: Стайлз наполовину стащил с себя майку, вытянув руки высоко над головой и обнажив при этом торс. Он смотрелся весьма аппетитно, и Дерек порадовался, что никто из друзей не видит сейчас его лица, обращая внимание исключительно на Стайлза.  
— Эй, Бойд, — позвал тот, избавившись от майки и бросив ее на пол, — у тебя найдутся спортивки, достаточно маленькие для тебя и не слишком скользкие для металла, чтобы я смог удержаться на пилоне?  
На лице Бойда мелькнула ухмылка, когда он бросил косой взгляд на Дерека, — ухмылка, говорящая о том, что он точно знает, на какие мысли наводит того эта фраза, и он ответил совершенно не извиняющимся тоном:  
— Прости, боюсь, что нет.

Стайлз громко вздохнул, взявшись за пуговицу на джинсах. Дерек решил, что пора бежать оттуда, но какая-то его часть отчаянно желала остаться и яростно требовала не упускать шанс увидеть Стайлза без одежды.  
Его тело оказалось таким же прекрасным, как Дерек себе и представлял, но, к его удивлению, более мускулистым. Черт побери, если бы Стайлз одевался соответственно своей фигуре, он мог бы заполучить кого угодно не моргнув глазом!

Дереку хватило и того, что он уже увидел, но затем Стайлз приступил к растяжке. Он наклонился, выпрямив ноги и коснувшись ладонями пола, и это уже был перебор. Дерек рисковал оказаться в довольно неловкой ситуации, о которой узнают все в комнате, кто обладает волчьим чутьем.  
Его спас Стайлз, тихо попросивший:  
— Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, принесите воды. Мне предстоит потрудиться, так что лучше заранее утолить жажду.  
Спустя мгновение Дерек оказался за дверью кухни, получив желанную передышку. Он прижался разгоряченным лбом к прохладной дверце холодильника и выдохнул. Дерек копался как можно дольше, разыскивая бутылку воды и оттягивая момент возвращения, пока Эрика нетерпеливо не попросила его пошевеливаться и не задерживать выступление, и ему пришлось снова вернуться в это львиное логово.  
В то же время Стайлз закончил растяжку. Теперь он подпрыгивал на месте — Дерек приложил все усилия, чтобы не пялиться на каждое его движение — и тряс конечностями. Он взял воду, коротко поблагодарив, тут же выпил половину — запрокинув голову и открыв восхитительный вид на шею, — и вернул бутылку Дереку.  
— Фух, отлично. Давайте сделаем это! — воскликнул Стайлз, потирая руки. Он махнул Эрике: — Жги, детка!

Зазвучавшая музыка оказалась чем-то средним между попсой и дабстепом, с пульсирующими басами, заставлявшими пол под ногами вибрировать.  
Стайлз, явно одобрив ее выбор, заулыбался и кивнул. Дерек втайне порадовался, что этот чёткий ритм скроет от стаи его взволнованный пульс.

Начал Стайлз медленно: он плавно прокрутился вокруг пилона и опустился на колени. Дерек был уверен, что с этого движения начинают все новички. Скотт с Бойдом изобразили вялые аплодисменты, на что Стайлз с ухмылкой показал им средний палец, сделав новый поворот.  
И когда Дереку уже стало казаться, что сможет это пережить, Стайлз в несколько рывков поднялся на руках под потолок, прокрутился вокруг шеста, а потом… Все наконец увидели ту растяжку, которой он так хвастался. Глядя на Стайлза, Дерек никогда не думал, что тот может сделать шпагат, тем более если он в тот момент будет висеть на одних руках, впечатляющих своим рельефом. Этого зрелища оказалось достаточно, чтобы во рту резко пересохло, а джинсы стали ужасно тесными. Эрика восторженно закричала, Скотт громко свистел, Айзек замер с раскрытым ртом, а Бойд размахивал пятидесятидолларовой купюрой, будто белым флагом, и хохотал.  
Дереку пришлось постараться и взять себя в руки, чтобы не кончить в штаны или не пустить слюни на ковер. Эта задача стала практически невыполнимой, когда Стайлз, вращаясь вокруг пилона, опустился на пол на колени и прогнулся назад, выгнувшись, словно лук, и коснувшись затылком пола — такой открытый и невероятный.  
Эрика, громко улюлюкая, начала бросать в него долларовые банкноты, роняя их на его обнаженную грудь, и, скорей всего, только присутствие Бойда удержало ее от засовывания денег в весьма тесные боксеры Стайлза.  
Несмотря на все ворчание и протесты Стайлза на ее выходку, он явно получал удовольствие от происходящего: на его лице сияла та самая широкая улыбка, видя которую, Дерек каждый раз забывал, как дышать. Шагнув к зрителям, Стайлз театрально поклонился и перешел ко второй части выступления.  
Когда следующая песня стихла, а Стайлз спустился на пол, Дерек не был уверен, не побывал ли он в астрале. Что он мог с уверенностью сказать — так это что никогда еще в своей жизни он так не возбуждался.  
Стайлз снова натянул джинсы, не застегнув их и оставив заманчивый вид на дорожку волосков, убегающих за край боксеров, и вытер бисеринки влаги с лица футболкой. Его грудь и плечи блестели от пота, и он все еще тяжело дышал, отчего фантазия Дерека начала подкидывать ему горячие картинки.  
Он не заметил, что Стайлз направился в его сторону, пока тот не оказался прямо перед ним — пахнущий мускусом и потом, мускулистый и довольно ухмыляющийся — и протянул ему руку.  
Когда Дерек не смог истолковать просьбу — его мозг отказывался работать нормально, — Стайлз со смешком вытянул бутылку с водой из его рук. Дерек покраснел, но Стайлз не стал это комментировать. Он облизнул свои губы и, сощурившись, окинул Дерека взглядом.  
Остальные волчата оживлённо болтали, восхищенные и впечатленные устроенным шоу, и продолжали выгребать деньги из карманов, осыпая Стайлза долларовым дождем. Тот снова поклонился, благодаря их словно на церемонии награждения Оскара, и друзья потянулись на выход из душной комнатки, по очереди похлопав его по спине.  
А затем Стайлз развернулся к Дереку.  
— А ты что же, не будешь платить? — спросил он тихим, немного охрипшим голосом, от звука которого Дереку захотелось заурчать, — я знаю, ты не из тех, кто жадничает.  
Дерек хотел бы сказать: "Я хочу чтобы ты танцевал для меня по своему желанию, а не за мои деньги", но вместо этого произнес:  
— Я… забыл свой кошелек дома.  
Стайлз на мгновение опустил взгляд на свои руки, до сих пор сжимавшие футболку, а затем придвинулся намного ближе, чем обычно стоят друзья. Сердце Дерека сбилось с ритма.  
— Ужас какой, — протянул Стайлз, крутя одежду в руках, — может, я мог бы… зайти попозже? Станцевать для тебя приват?  
Разум Дерека полностью отключился, заполненный белым шумом, он не мог поверить в услышанное, потому что — не мог же Стайлз на самом деле предложить это, правда?  
И так как его мозг все еще не работал, он выпалил:  
— У меня нет шеста.  
Стайлз сверкнул глазами и лукаво ухмыльнулся:  
— Ох, Дерек, у тебя он совершенно точно есть, — со смехом сказал он, — и я был бы не прочь покрутиться на нем.  
Хохот Скотта раздался так громко, что даже Стайлз услышал его через комнаты — как и радостные крики остальных членов стаи.

Дерека же это ничуть не волновало, потому что его губы наконец коснулись губ Стайлза, и больше ничего не имело значения.


End file.
